Misunderstood
by woodster93
Summary: Set directly after the episode Dependant when Melinda finds the evidence to prove Elliot wasn't at fault for the death of the suspect. I always hated how Elliot went straight to see Kathy about going home, so I needed to fix it in this little one shot.


Olivia, Casey and Melinda watched Elliot as he walked away from them.

"Well I thought he would have been a little happier than that," chuckled Melinda. "I mean we did just save his ass and his career."

"Yeah," said Olivia as she watched him walk away, disappointed he had just left without a single word.

"I was going to suggest going for a drink to celebrate," said Casey.

"Well we can still go," smiled Melinda.

"I'm happy with that," said Casey looking at Olivia, who was still watching Elliot. "Liv, you up for a drink?"

"Erm…Yeah. Just give me two minutes," she said following Elliot as he neared the exit of the court house.

Melinda and Casey looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Do you reckon they will ever just going to give in and go for it?" grinned Casey.

"I don't know, Elliot has been split from Kathy for a while now and nothing seems to have happened yet, maybe we have all been reading it wrong all these years."

"I have been thinking about that."

Melinda looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you find it strange when Liv disappeared on that undercover gig right after asking for a transfer to Computer crimes…? There was a lot of tension between them around that time, especially when she returned."

"What you think they slept together and that's why Liv got away?"

Casey shrugged. "It would explain the strain on their partnership."

"You know, now you mention it there was a lot of tension between them in that last case before Olivia transferred and I heard about the huge bust up in the station. Cragen had to separate them."

"Well I guess it's up to us to get Olivia to come clean then, and a few drinks might relax her enough to open up," said Casey. "It can't be good for her to keep everything bottled up inside, she needs to too talk about it," she said as they watched Olivia and Elliot talking at the doors to the court house. They started to walk towards them. As Elliot turned away from her and walked out the doors as they got close.

"Elliot not joining us?" asked Melinda.

Olivia shook her head. "No he says he needs to go and see Kathy."

"Oh right," said Casey.

"Yeah, he says the last few days has made him realise who is important in his life and what he wants…And I'm guessing that's his wife and family."

Melinda and Casey looked at each other, when they heard the slight crack in voice. Olivia had stood by and defended him from the start, never believing once that Elliot could kill someone intentionally, and not once had Kathy called to show any support.

"Come on," said Melinda linking her arm. "Let's go and get some food and then get that drink."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia scrunched her face as the tequila hit the back of her throat and she quickly sucked on the lemon.

"So has something happened between you and Stabler?" Casey asked her and Melinda kicked her under the table. "Ow! what was that for?"

"Could you be any less subtle," she laughed. "And you could have waited till she had a few more drinks and loosened up a bit."

Olivia picked up her bottle of beer and took a large drink.

"It doesn't matter how many drinks I have the answer would be the same…. Nothing. Nothing at all has happened between me and Stabler."

"Oh come on, we have seen how you look at each other…" said Casey smirking. "And what about when you transferred, you telling us nothing happened then."

"If you're asking me if I have slept with my Partner then that's exactly what I'm telling you," she said signalling to the barman for another round of tequila.

"So how come you asked for a transfer and went on that undercover job?" asked Melinda. "You and Stabler were the perfect Partnership. Something must have happened to put such a strain on it that you left."

Olivia finished her beer as the barman put the shots of tequila down in front of them. "Three more beers as well please," she smiled at him and the barman smiled back. She picked up the tequila and drank it not bothering with the lemon this time.

"I transferred because Elliot said we couldn't be partners anymore, that he couldn't be my partner if he always had to watch my back."

"Come on Liv surely that was just in the heat of an argument," said Casey.

Olivia shook her head. "Something changed on that case with Gitano, he questioned if I could do my job, blamed me because I …Because I …." she reached up and touched her neck where the knife had slashed her.

"Because what?" asked Melinda.

"Because I couldn't defend myself and I put him first instead of the victim," she replied looking at them both. "He basically told me Ryan died because I couldn't do my job and I let my feelings get in the way."

Casey and Melinda looked at each other then back to Olivia.

"Liv you couldn't have done anymore, it wasn't your fault Ryan was killed, or Elliot's. Gitano was crazy; he was going to kill those kids no matter what. You and Elliot saved that little girl, which was a miracle in its self."

"Yeah," she sighed looking down at the bottle of beer and picking at the label.

"And the way I heard it, Elliot was just as guilty for putting his partner before the victim," said Melinda. Olivia looked up at her. "He made the choice to go to you in that station and not after Ryan."

"But if could have defended myself better, I mean I had a gun, he had a knife."

"And all the witness reports said Gitano had the child held in front of him, you couldn't have risked the shot," said Casey. "So stop beating yourself up over this, you done everything you could have done. Elliot went to you because he didn't know how badly injured you were. You're his Partner; he had to check you were okay."

"Maybe," she said. "But in the end I wasn't that badly hurt and I didn't need him to come to me. He could have been chasing Gitano and saving that little boy." She picked up another tequila and drunk it as they all fell silent, taking in what Olivia had told then. "Elliot told me to shoot him," she said without looking at them.

"What? When?" asked Casey shocked at her statement as Melinda looked up at Olivia and then Casey.

"Let's move to that table over there. I think we need a bit of a quieter spot," said Melinda picking up all the drinks and walking to empty table.

"What the hell do you mean he asked you to shoot him?" asked Casey as they all sat down.

"It was in the warehouse, when Gitano had the gun to his head, before the SWAT team and back up arrived.

"There was nothing in the report about that."

"No we decided to keep quiet about it, thought it was best."

"What exactly happened?" asked Melinda.

"Gitano had grabbed Elliot, I got there just after. He had the shot gun to Elliot's head, and he was screaming and shouting at me to drop my gun, that he would tell us where the girl was if I put down my weapon. But I knew if I done that he would kill both of us so I kept my weapon aimed at him. He told me the girl was going to die and it would be all my fault just like Ryan was. Elliot kept telling me to shoot him which was pissing Gitano off even more. El told me not to make the same mistake as he did, that it was his fault Ryan was dead, and to not make the same choice as he did.….."

"Saving his Partner?" said Casey.

Olivia nodded. "He knew that if I took that shot at Gitano, Gitano could pull the trigger and they would both be dead. But I would have a chance of finding Rebecca alive."

"Jesus," said Casey reaching across and taking hold of Liv's hand which was trembling. Olivia sniffed and used her other hand to wipe away the tears.

"He looked at me and gave a little smile and nodded," she sniffed. "As I told him I was sorry and I kept my weapon pointed at them. He… He told me it was alright and closed his eyes, god I could hardly see him through the tears and my hands were shaking , but I knew I would never take a shot that could end his life."

Melinda moved closer to her and put her arm around Olivia.

"He was willing to die to save a child and wanted me to be the cause of it. That was when the SWAT team moved in and took him out."

"And you kept all this to yourself all this time."

"Yeah," she said as she wiped her eyes. "Can you imagine IAB if they found out what really happened. It was at the hospital that Elliot told me we couldn't be partners anymore if we chose each other over the job again, because I told him I wouldn't have taken the shot. He said that me and the job were the only things he had anymore and he couldn't lose that, before walking off and leaving me sat there alone. I walked back to the station and tried to call him but got no answer."

"So you asked Cragen for a transfer," said Casey.

"Yeah," she said taking a deep breath.

"But why?" asked Melinda. "He just told you, you and the job were all he had, why leave him?"

"He was my Partner and I would always have his back. I would always put him first and chose him. And I couldn't have him hate me for that. If that had been him on the station floor holding his neck, I would have gone to him, I wouldn't have thought twice. Everyone always said we were to close this just proved it."

All three sat silent at the table and took a drink.

"Love makes you do and say some crazy shit," said Melinda to no one in particular.

"Sure does," sighed Casey.

Olivia looked between the two of them as they both looked at her.

"And when your name is Olivia Benson and you have fallen in love with your Partner, instead of staying and facing it, you take an undercover job where no one can find you."

"I… I'm not in love with Stabler," stuttered Olivia.

"Uh Huh."

"I'm not!" she snapped. "We are partners, that's all."

"So why are you so upset tonight?" asked Casey.

"Why the hell do you think, I have just relived one the worst cases we have ever been involved in, opened up about it for the first time. This is why I don't open and tell people stuff."

"So it has nothing to do with the fact you always have his back, defend him and are there for him, yet he has gone back to his wife," she said.

"If that's what he wants, then I will support him."

"Damn it Liv have you heard yourself. When are you going to look after yourself, go after what you want for a change. Your always there for everyone else, giving advice a shoulder to cry on. You need to tell him."

"Like hell I do, I'm not going to screw up our Partnership again. If Elliot goes back to Kathy and is happy it will be like the old days, everything will be fine."

"It won't be fine Liv, you can't just turn off any feelings have."

"Yes I can, I have done for years."

Melinda and Casey looked at each shaking their heads.

"Look," sighed Olivia. "I'm fine with how things are with me and Elliot. It's just been a tough few months but we are working through it and soon things will be like they always were. Now you said we were here to celebrate, relax and have a good time so let's get back to that. No more talk of Elliot, his wife, old cases or any other shit to do with work, "she said looking at the two of them. "Now that Bar tender has been smiling over at me all night so I'm going to get more drinks for us," she said smiling at them both before standing up and pushing past Melinda.

"I don't care what you say Benson and you can deny it all you want," grinned Casey standing up and watching her head towards the bar. But you are head over heels in love with your Partner and you need to tell him!" she shouted after her.

Olivia raised a hand in the air and without turning around she gave Casey the middle finger as she made her way over to the smiling Barman making Casey laugh.

"She needs to get her head out of her ass and….," she said as she spun back around to face Melinda. She stopped taking her mouth hung open as she stared over the top of Melinda.

"Casey…What's wrong?" she asked turning around. "Oh shit," she gasped as they both stared at Elliot, who was staring at Olivia as she chatted to the barman her back still to them.

"How long you been stood there?" asked Casey stepping towards him after checking where Olivia was. Elliot never spoke as he tried to look around her towards Olivia.

"Elliot!" she said snapping her fingers in front of his eyes. "How much did you hear?"

"Erm…..What?" he asked blinking.

"Get him out of here before Olivia sees him," said Melinda standing up and blocking any view of Elliot Olivia would have if she turned around.

"Come on," said Casey grabbing his arm and spinning him around towards the door and pulling him behind her. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him as they went outside.

"I errr, I came to join you all for drinks," he said still in a bit of a daze.

"You were supposed to be at home making it up with your wife."

"What you on about?"

"You told Liv you were going home to your wife."

"No, I never said that, well not exactly."

Casey sighed and rubbed her face. "How much of that conversation did you hear?"

Elliot stared at her. "Just what you said."

Casey nodded. "You need to forget what you heard…..I was just… I was just trying to get a rise out of her."

"She's … She is in love with me?" he asked.

"Jesus Stabler," she said starting to get annoyed with him. "You made a choice to go back to Kathy less than a few hours ago, so like I said forget what you just heard and…."

"Why did she not say something?" he asked more to himself than Casey.

"Why the hell do you think?" she snapped getting annoyed at him. "Look you need to get out of here and carry on as though you haven't heard anything. Cause if she knew that you knew, then that would be the end of your parthnership, and she has made it perfectly clear…"

Elliot narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"I can't forget what I heard Casey."

"Well you need to, you need to just get back to your wife and family."

"Just a few moments ago you were telling her to tell me, now you're telling me I can't say…."

"Yes! Yes that is what I am telling you. Forget what I said to her, like I said I was just trying to get a rise out of her. You made the choice to go running back to your wife. Olivia has realised she needs to move on with her life, just like you have. So unless you want to lose her as your Partner for good this time, you will forget everything you heard in that bar. Turn around, get in your car and go back to your cosy little life. Come into work Monday and start rebuilding the Partnership you have with Olivia," she said heading back towards the door.

"Casey I can't…." He said as she started to open the door.

"Damn it Stabler," she said spinning around. "You have to. Cause if Liv ever finds out you that you know how she felt, she will be out of this city in a flash and unlike last time, I don't think she will come back," she said opening the door and walking in leaving him stood alone on the side walk.

She got back to the table and picked up her beer and downed what was left.

"Everything okay?" asked Melinda as Casey sat down.

"I told him to go home and forget everything he heard," she told her as Olivia turned around at the bar and headed back over to them with a tray full of drinks and put them down on the table.

"Everything ok?" she asked them.

"Yeah fine," smiled Casey, looking at the tray. "You get enough drinks?" she asked her trying to act calm.

"The extra shots were courtesy of Mark," she grinned nodding over to the barman. "Now why don't we get on with having some fun," she said sliding a shot to each of them. They picked up their glasses and clinked them together before knocking them back.

"Fuck!" said Casey as she felt Melinda kick her under the table and nod to the bar. Casey looked over.

"You got to be kidding me," she said under her breath when she saw Elliot ordering a drink.

"What's wrong with you two?" Olivia asked. Before either could answer Elliot walked up behind her with a beer.

"Hey," he said making Olivia jump and turn around to face him.

"Elliot," she said shocked to see him. "I thought you were…."

"I couldn't miss having a drink with the people who saved my career," he smiled.

"I thought you were going to see Kathy?" she asked him but looking at Casey and Melinda, a look of panic on her face.

"Yeah I did, got everything sorted so I thought I would take you all up on the offer of a drink. Plus I reckon it's me that should be buying you guys a drink," he said to them all.

"And Kathy didn't mind you leaving straight away?" asked Casey glaring at him.

"No why would she?" he asked just as his phone rang. He took it out his pocket and Olivia caught the glint of his wedding band on his finger. "Sorry I just need to take this then I will order us all some more drinks," he smiled standing up and walking away from them as he answered. "Hey sweetheart…." They all heard as he walked away.

"Guess Kathy has him on his short leash again already," said Casey.

Olivia waited until he was by the door ignoring Casey's comment.

"Not a word about early," she warned them. "I mean it Casey, he doesn't need to know anything," she looking between the two of them. "Look at him," she said looking over and seeing him smiling as he talked on the phone. "He hasn't been this happy for ages."

"And what about you?" asked Melinda.

"I will be fine," she smiled, but they both saw the sadness in her eyes. "Mark has asked for my number and he wants to take me for a drink. He seems nice," she said as Elliot walked back towards them.

"Okay….. I love you to," he smiled as he hung up and put his phone in his pocket. "Okay shots all round and beers," he said looking at the table and towards Olivia who was looking down at her bottle of beer. "It looks like I have some catching up to do," he said as he walked towards the bar.

"I need the bathroom," said Olivia getting up and they both saw the tears in her eyes.

"Olivia ," said Melinda, going to stand up.

"It's okay I will be fine, just give me a few minutes," she said walking away.

Melinda sighed and looked at Casey. "I think tonight just got complicated and awkward," she said as they both watched Elliot ordering drinks from the Barman named Mark.

"Yeah," said Casey taking a drink.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The conversations and drinks over the next couple hours were relaxed, they talked about cases, Melinda's home life and Casey's love life. Olivia seemed to steer the conversation in every direction away from her and Elliot. Melinda and Casey would notice them looking at each other when the other person wasn't looking, but other than that everything on the outside seemed to be fine. The music got a little louder and the bar filled up as the evening went on.

"Must be my round," said Melinda standing up.

"I will visit the ladies then give you a hand," said Casey and they both left the table.

"It's been a fun night," said Elliot.

"Yeah," she replied without looking at him.

"I'm glad I came now."

"I was surprised to see you, it sounded like you had other important things to do when I asked you at the court house."

"No, just something I had to sort out," he smiled.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Kathy and the kids must be pleased now that everything is sorted."

"Kathy, yes. The kids I'm not too sure. I mean Maureen and Kathleen are fine with it, but Dickie and Lizzy are a bit confused with everything that has gone on."

"I'm sure everything will settle down once you move back in," she said giving a little smile.

"Liv, I ….."

"Hey Olivia," said a voice behind them interrupting Elliot. They both turned and looked at the barman.

"Mark," she said a little shocked to see him stood there. "Can I help you?"

"Well I have finished my shift and I was about to head off and…. Well I wondered if you would like to dance," he said nodding over to the small dance floor. "Plus I still need to get your number."

Olivia felt her face beginning to burn in embarrassment.

"I mean you don't have to, I didn't want to interrupt your drinks with your friends," he apologised.

"No. No its fine," she smiled as images of Elliot sitting at home with Kathy and his kids flashed into her head. "I would love to dance."

"Liv," said Elliot putting his hand on her arm and Olivia looked down at it. "We were talking."

"And it's nothing that won't wait," she said pulling her arm away, as Mark led her to the dance floor.

"Fuck!" he snapped gripping his beer hard as he watched Mark pull Olivia to him and she laughed as they started to dance.

Casey and Melinda came back and sat down and watched Olivia and mark dancing and laughing on the dance floor as he twirled her around.

"It's nice to see her happy after the last few months," said Casey. "She had a bit of a rough time with that undercover gig and stuff," she said looking at Elliot who couldn't take his eyes off Olivia.

"Yeah it will be nice for her to meet someone," said Melinda.

Elliot snapped his head across to look at them.

"But it isn't him she wants," he growled.

"Maybe not right now, but the person she wants she can't have can she?" said Casey. "But who knows what will happen. And what does it matter to you anyway?" she asked him. "She deserves to be happy, just like you are."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"You and Kathy, getting all cosy, and back together again."

Elliot picked up a shot and downed it as he stood up. "I'm not back with Kathy, why do you seem to think I'm back with Kathy?" he asked them. "I went over there to see her tonight to tell her it was definitely over and to sign the divorce papers, then talk about access to the kids…." he said looking to the dance floor as the song changed to a slow track and he saw Mark pull Olivia closer to him. "For fucks sake," he hissed and stood up heading to the bar.

"He isn't back with Kathy," said Melinda.

"And Olivia doesn't know that yet," said Casey as she watched her and Mark slow dancing.

"What can I get you?" asked the barmaid.

"Large Whisky," he said looking towards the dance floor as Olivia slow danced with Mark.

"Tough day?"

"Tough year," he sighed. "And it doesn't look like it's going to get any better."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Olivia you okay?" asked Mark pulling back a little

"Yeah …I'm fine," she smiled taking her eyes off Elliot as he smiled at the barmaid.

"It's just I can't help but notice that since we got up to dance you haven't really taken your eyes off that guy who was sat with you…. I f you need to get back to him I don't mind."

"What, no, I'm fine," she said glancing back over at Elliot.

"He an Ex or something?"

She shook her head. "He's my Partner."

"Partner?"

"I'm a cop, he's my Partner."

"Wow a cop. They say Partners get pretty close. How long you been together?"

"Coming up to 9 years."

"That's longer than some marriages."

"Yeah," she said looking over at Elliot again, who was now staring at her.

"And how many of those 9 years have you been in love with him."

Olivia's head whipped across to look at Mark.

"What? No I'm not in love with him."

Mark laughed. "Of course you're not, that's why you can't stop looking over at him and look like you're going to burst into tears."

"It's just been a tough few months. Like you say a Partnership is like a marriage it isn't all plain sailing, you have ups and downs."

Mark looked over at Elliot. "He looks like he is going to rip my head off," he laughed.

"He is just a little protective."

"Protective or in love with his Partner?" he asked her.

"Just protective, trust me, there is nothing more. Now can we please stop talking about my Partner," she said letting out a little laugh.

"Sure," he said glancing over at Elliot whose eyes were still fixed on them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So," said the barmaid. "Which one has caught your eye?" she asked him. "Mark or the brunette?"

"Sorry," said Elliot turning back to the bar.

"You have been staring at those two dancing since you came over here. So which one is it, Mark or the Brunette?"

"Would it matter, they both seem happy enough," he said taking a drink.

"They do don't they?" she smiled picking up a glass and drying it. "However I caught her in the ladies room earlier crying, so looks can be deceiving."

"She was crying?"

"Yup, something or someone had upset her, that's why I told Mark and he decided to try and help to cheer her up."

"Like I said before it's been a tough year for her and me. Almost 9 years together and I go and screw it up that badly she left without a word…..twice."

"She's your wife?" asked the barmaid in shock.

"What? No!" said Elliot looking up from his drink. "She's my Partner, we are cops, we have been Partners almost 9 years."

"Oh right, it's just I saw your wedding ring and thought, it was her."

Elliot looked down at his ring, "Shit," he mumbled completely forgetting he was still wearing it. He spun it around his finger before pulling it from his finger. "No that's something else I screwed up," he sighed, spinning the ring on the bar before slamming his hand down on top of it. "God I'm such a fuck up," he said glancing back towards Olivia and saw her laughing at something Mark had said. He picked up the ring and looked at it turning it around in between his fingers.

The barmaid leaned forward on the bar. "Look you couldn't have screwed up that badly if she left twice and still came back."

Elliot laughed, "You have no idea."

"No I don't, but she is here now. And I'm guessing the reason you screwed up your marriage is because of her…..an affair."

Elliot smiled slightly and shook his head. "No we never had an affair, well not physically. It was deeper than that."

"But you are in love with her?"

Elliot nodded.

"And she is in love with you?"

Elliot nodded again "I think so."

"Okay so now I'm confused. You're in love her, she is in love with you. So why are you both alone and miserable?"

"It's complicated," he sighed.

"Only if you make it. Look I don't know your history, but if you haven't told her how you feel then you need to. Mark is a good guy and I don't want him getting hurt. And from what I saw in the rest room earlier, it isn't Mark who can fix her," she said leaving Elliot to go and serve another customer.

Elliot stared down at the wedding ring as he finished his drink, before glancing back at Olivia, she was stood at the Jukebox alone, Mark nowhere in sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melinda and Casey looked between their two friends.

"What do you think will happen?" asked Melinda.

"Who knows," sighed Casey as Elliot stood up and walked over to them.

"I'm going to head off home," he told them.

"What now?"asked Casey.

"Yeah it's been a busy day," he smiled sadly. "Thanks for everything ," he said to the pair off them as he put a napkin down next to Olivia's drink. "I will see you Monday," he said walking away as Olivia started walking back to the table.

"Where did El go?" she asked as she sat down.

"Said he was heading off home," said Casey.

"Oh right," she said sadly looking down at the folded napkin with her name written on it in Elliot's handwriting.

"Olivia we have something to tell you," said Melinda. Her and Casey had decided it was best to tell her what Elliot had heard, and how he wasn't back with Kathy.

"What's this?" she asked as she lifted up the napkin and something gold fell out of it. Melinda and Casey watched as she caught Elliot's wedding ring before it rolled off the table.

"What the hell," she said under her breath as she held the wedding ring and opened the napkin fully.

"Liv," said Casey as they both looked at her as she read whatever was written.

_**You're the one I need, it's always been you.**_

_**I have signed the papers, that's why I went to see Kathy.**_

_**p.s. I have fallen in love with My Partner as well xxx**_

She read it again, through the tears. "I need to… I need to go," she said standing up and grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair, and ran from the bar.

She looked up and down the street through the heavy rain, but couldn't see him.

"Shit," she cursed running into the street and flagging down a cab using her badge to stop them. She climbed in and gave them Elliot's address. It wasn't too far away but she didn't want to waste any more time walking. She read the short note over and over a small smile on her lips as she read the words

_**I have fallen in love with My Partner aswell**_

She wasn't sure what he meant by the aswell bit, but she didn't really care. The cab stopped and she quickly paid him jumping out. She ran up the steps and pressed the buzzer with his number on over and over.

"Damn it Stabler, come on," she said impatiently. She hadn't even thought about if he hadn't come straight home. "Shit," she said turning around and stepping down a step before sitting on the wet ground and running her fingers though her wet hair. She felt around for her phone before realising she had left it on the table next to Casey. She looked up and down the street, holding back the tears as she tried to figure out what to do next, as the rain came down heavier and she began to shiver.

She stood up and looked up and down the street again but there was no sign of him. The only thing she could do was head back to the bar and get her phone. Seeing no cabs she set of walking.

He was in love with her, he wanted her, his marriage was over… and here she was trudging the streets alone, after dancing all night with someone else, when he was sat watching her. She picked up the pace as she headed back towards the bar to get her phone. She was such an idiot, why didn't she just talk to him. She came to the crossing just in front of the Bar and stood looking down at her wet feet, water dripping from her hair as she waited for the lights to change.

As the cars started to slow she looked up and across the street. There was Elliot, stood on the other side staring across at her. The lights changed and people began crossing as they continued to stare at each other neither moving.

Before they had a chance to cross the lights changed again and the cars carried on moving. They both laughed at each other over the cars. Elliot lifted his hand and made the gesture for her to stay where she was and she nodded as the cars slowed and stopped again and Elliot moved towards her.

"Hey," he said as they moved away from the crossing towards a shop window.

"Hey."

"I err, I went back to the bar, I shouldn't have just left like that."

"I….. I got your note and came after you. I jumped into a cab…."

"Melinda said. I tried to call but you didn't answer…"

"I left my phone on the table," she told him as he reached into his pocket and showed her, her phone.

"I know," he smiled. "I think Mark has put his number in," he said putting it back into his pocket.

They both stood close together as the rain continued to fall.

"I'm sorry," he said to her breaking the silence."I should have told you why I was going to see Kathy."

"And I shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion you were getting back together."

"We really need to start talking to each other a bit more about what we are feeling."

Olivia nodded. "That would be a start," she smiled. "But it isn't always easy to."

Elliot bit down in his lower lip. "I heard what Casey shouted to you in the bar," he told her. "I turned up just as you went to get drinks and I heard what she said." She just nodded and thought of his words _**I'm in love with My partner aswell.**_

"Casey told me to forget what I heard, that you were trying to move on, but I couldn't." He reached for her hand and felt the soaked napkin she still had in her hand. He turned her hand over and prised open her fingers and saw his wedding ring there loosely wrapped in the napkin. He took them both from her and put them in his pocket.

"I want that back," she told him.

"The ring?"

"The napkin."

Elliot gave a small smile. "My marriage is over Liv, it has been for a long time. The only thing that stopped me admitting it, and signing the papers were the kids."

"So what changed?"

Elliot reached up to her neck with the hand that wasn't holding Olivia's fingers and ran his fingers lightly over the small scar made by Gitanos knife."I could have lost you that day, I saw you hit the ground and ….and, Christ Liv I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you. In that moment when you hit the floor didn't care about anything or anyone, or what might have happened all I thought about was you. It was then I realised, that I … I loved you," he told her. "I love you Liv and it scares the hell out of me, because I have never felt like this about anyone before. I should have told you all of this in that hospital corridor, or when you came to see me after the fight with Blaine, but I was a coward. So I tried to push what I was feeling to one side and forget about it."

"It scares me too," she admitted. "That's why I left and went undercover. I thought time away would help, that when I came back we could get back to how it was in the beginning. But it didn't help, my feelings for you they just got stronger when I was apart from you."

Elliot ran his fingers through her hair and pushed the wet strands away from her face.

"Then I got back and Dani is sat in my chair, and you seemed to have moved on. I just thought I had missed my chance by leaving like I did, and when Kathy came to me and told me you hadn't signed the papers…. I just thought you wanted her back. So I hid my feelings just like I always do."

Elliot didn't ask about Dani and Kathy.

"The only person I want Liv is you. You're the one who stands by me no matter what, defends me to other people even if I was to blame, but calls me out for it when alone. I can't function without you."

They didn't even notice the people walking around them as they stood in the middle of the side walk.

"What did you tell Kathy?"

"The truth," he smiled. "It didn't come as a surprise to her." He saw a confused look on her face. "What is it?"

"In the bar when you arrived you took a call from Kathy and told her you loved her."

Elliot smiled at her. "That was Kathleen, she had spoken to Maureen who told her what had happened when I went to see her and Kathy."

"And the kids are okay with what you told them."

Elliot nodded.

"What do we tell Cragen?" she asked looking down at the floor.

Elliot couldn't help but laugh and put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head.

"We tell him the truth and that if we need to we will switch partners. And if that doesn't work I will switch departments. I don't want to hide my feelings anymore Liv, I want everyone to know I am in love with you."

"I don't know if I can do this job without you by my side."

"You can Liv, we both can if it means we get to spend the good times with each other away from work."

Olivia nodded.

"Now is there anything else you need to ask me?"

"Loads," she laughed. "But I guess it can wait."

"That's good to know, cause I really want to kiss you."

She met his eyes and smiled nervously. "I would really like that."

He cupped her cheek and leant forward. "No more running," he breathed against her lips as they met.

"I love you," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her to him deepening the kiss. As the rain continued to pour.

Casey, Melinda and Mark turned away from the window and went back over to the bar.

"Did he get his girl?" asked the barmaid.

"Yup," smiled Casey. "It only took 9 years but they finally got there," she laughed.

"So I was 9 years to late huh," laughed Mark as they picked up a shot.

"To Benson and Stabler," said Melinda raising her shot glass. They clinked glasses and drank the shots.

"What's wrong?" asked Casey as she saw Melinda frown.

"Just a thought. They were protective enough of each other before, can you imagine what they will be like now. God help anyone who stands in their way or crosses either of them," she laughed as they glanced back out the window and saw Elliot and Olivia hailing a cab.

"Yup New York's best Partnership just got a whole lot tougher."


End file.
